


A twist of the Fates

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [5]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Memory Loss, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: There's a change in the Underworld - Zagreus is doing paperwork and Hades is trying to escape. Nyx and Persephone are a little clueless.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone/Nyx
Series: FFC 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	A twist of the Fates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> I might add more to this AU but for now, have a short idea. I totally blame NyeLung but I also love the story, so it's not a bad blaming.

When Nyx walks into the palace and finds Zagreus doing paperwork, she is tempted to flee immediately. Maybe down to Chaos, that seems like a safer place. But she has a duty here and loved ones to protect, so maybe she really needs to figure out what is going on. 

“Zag.” She walks up to him, a cautious smile on her lips. There are ink stains on his tunic already and he has piled up a few broken quills. “Where is your father?”

“I don’t know.”

Well, that is unexpected. Nyx blinks once and twice and then straightens her posture a little. “So … has he made you help?”

“No.” Zagreus stretches and almost breaks another quill in the process. “I don’t know where he is and mother doesn’t know either, so while she’s looking for him, I’m working.”

“I see.” That doesn’t really clear anything up but what is she to do? “Then I will help Lady Persephone and … send you some assistance.” There has to be someone in the whole of the underworld capable of making even Zagreus understand and fulfil his tasks. Maybe not Thanatos, she does not want to know how the desk would end up in that case. 

~

A few hours later, she has discovered several things. One, Hypnos is surprisingly good at all the paperwork – when he doesn’t fall asleep and smears ink everywhere. Two, Lord Hades has lost his memories and does not even recognize his wife. Three, Lord Hades is trying to escape the underworld because he thinks that the surface holds the solution to his amnesia. 

Nyx is exhausted. 

She is also hungry and Persephone’s food is amazing, so she sits down at the table and grabs a knife because thinking about the meal is easier than thinking about a plan. “So,” she finally says. “What do we do about our husband?”

“Our husband?” Persephone looks a bit confused – has she really not known?

“Well, yes. I don’t know how things are handled up in Olympus but I have been sharing your bed for a while now.”

“I know, I know … just … does that mean I can kiss you, too?”

“Not the point, but yes.”

“Oh.” Persephone blushes a little and smiles. “Well, I assume that we could let Hades play his escape game for now. I wouldn’t know how else to restore his memories.”

Nx sighs. This is the solution she feared but she has to admit , she does not have a better one. “What about the destruction?”

“Is it worse than when Zagreus first started?”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Then it’s alright, I guess” Persephone places a hand on her arm. “Don’t worry so much, we can still try other ideas if we come up with them. Are we also married?”

“What?” The change of topic is a bit too abrupt for her to immediately follow. “No, we’re not.”

“What a pity. We have to change that. Come on, let’s see what Hades is up to when he returns, I have a feeling he’ll die soon out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Narina_Vhey)


End file.
